


Regrets...I've Had a Few

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Destiny.





	

Two minutes to live. Two minutes to contemplate all his regrets. At the top of the list was the fact that this stupid twat of a Time Master couldn’t pick another corner of the Vanishing Point to die in. Leonard Snart would much rather have spent his remaining precious seconds reliving that kiss. Maybe not the heartbroken expression in Sara’s beautiful blue eyes…but the warmth of her hand on his arm, and the feel of her lips on his own…that was worth savoring. He regretted not being able to put his arms around her for that kiss. 

Hell, who was he kidding? Most of his regrets - the more recent ones, anyway - centered around Sara. He regretted waiting so long to try to tell her that he wanted a future with her. He particularly regretted having pissed her off by pulling a gun on her before initiating that conversation. 

He’d like to have seen Lisa one more time, but he knew there were good people looking out for her - and he had a fairly strong suspicion that number was about to increase by one white-leather-clad assassin.

He did not - **_could not_** \- regret trading his life for Mick’s, and if he had to die, there were worse ways to go than being the guy who saved the world, but oh, how he wished he could have had more time with Sara. And so he stood there, in a place outside of time, and his last thoughts, as the world blossomed into blue-white flame, were of her, and a wish to find his way back to her was flung out into the stars.


End file.
